He's Watching Again
by damnmysterytome
Summary: Hell, the first time Daryl had even thought about a fetish was a few months ago, when he had stumbled on two of his friends having sex against a tree. At first he wasn't sure what he was seeing, but there was no denying that there was Rick Grimes with his pants around his knees holding Carol Peletier against a tree while he thrust into her. CARICKYL.


**I'm not even sorry. It's Rick/Carol/Daryl (but mostly Rick/Carol with Daryl on the side). It's explicit smut and voyeurism. Also I left this where it was bc well it seemed like a good idea, and it leaves it open for more. I'm sure it's mostly OOC but rn idgaf i'm still pleased with this fic**

* * *

If you had asked Daryl Dixon a year ago if he had any _fetishes, _he probably would have laughed in your face and walked away from you. Daryl had never really _thought _about fetishes before, it was something that hadn't crossed his mind. Hell, the first time he'd even thought about a _fetish _was a few months ago, when he had stumbled on two of his friends having sex against a tree. At first he wasn't sure what he was seeing, but there was no denying that there was Rick Grimes with his pants around his knees holding Carol Peletier against a tree while he thrust into her.

Daryl was completely still, there was absolutely nothing he could do. He felt like he couldn't move, felt like he couldn't talk. He was in a trance, watching his friends have sex. Carol's head was buried in Rick's shoulder, using a mouthful of his shirt to stifle her moans. One of Rick's hands was above Carol's shoulder, gripping the bark of the tree so tightly he was sure Rick would have tiny cuts all over the palm of his hand. He wasn't sure how Rick would explain that one.

He wasn't even aware of the fact that he was aroused until he came out of his trance after both Carol and Rick had reached their climax and he'd felt how tight his normally loose pants had gotten. "Shit." Daryl mumbled to himself and ducked behind a tree to make sure that neither Rick or Carol would see him after they'd gotten redressed and began to go back to their camp. Daryl checked to make sure they were gone before he moved, heading further into the woods before he took care of the incredibly painful erection.

Daryl knew he couldn't tell anyone about that. About seeing Carol and Rick have sex, about being aroused by the sight, or about what he did after watching them fuck. No, he couldn't tell anyone.

* * *

It happened again, several times over the next few weeks. Sometimes it was by accident that saw them together and sometimes he noticed them sneak off together and find some excuse to follow them and watch from a few feet away. He was surprised that he didn't get caught, he wasn't exactly subtle as he watched Carol and Rick frantically have sex. Sometimes it was quick, sometimes it lasted a while. Other times it seemed to be more gentle, other times it was so rough Daryl was sure Rick was going to leave bruises on Carol, and sometimes there was a good balance between rough and gentle.

Every time he watched them, his obsession with watching Carol and Rick got more and more intense, he'd start watching the way they acted around each other even before and after they were going to fuck. He didn't know how they could act so normal around each other knowing how intimately they'd know each other a few minutes ago or be knowing each other soon.

Daryl started to notice a pattern, that they'd go off most often after they got into some kind of argument or they disagreed on something. He started to suspect that both of them would just pick fights, as an excuse to head off and fuck against a tree. He also wondered what Carol's back looked like, seeing how many times she was so roughly thrust against a tree. Just thinking about it made him hard, and it filled him with jealously. He didn't want to watch his best friend fuck Carol, he wanted to be the one fucking Carol. He actually wanted to _be _Rick. That sure as hell never happened before and he hoped it would never happen again.

* * *

Daryl noticed Rick and Carol leaving out of the corner of his eye and he left the deer he was cutting up to Beth and Maggie to finish cooking. He wiped his hands off and followed Rick and Carol, always staying a few feet back to make sure he wasn't caught.

Once they were deep enough in the forest, Daryl watched as Carol turned around and pressed her lips into Rick's, mumbling against his mouth. They were talking, but Daryl was too far away from them to be able to make it out. He would give anything to know what they were saying.

* * *

Carol turned around to face Rick and brought her hands up to his shirt, taking two handfuls and pulling him against her to press her lips into his. "Daryl followed us again." She mumbled against his lips before bringing her hands to his buttons and starting to undo them.

"You'd think such a skilled hunter would be better at following people." Rick commented, not bothering to look back. If Carol said Daryl had been following them, he believed her. "We should probably have a talk with him about that." He added, walking Carol up to the tree behind them. As she undid his pants, Rick's hands went up Carol's shirt and found her breasts, palming both of them and giving them both a firm squeeze.

"Yeah, but isn't it kind of hot knowing he's watching, getting off on it?" She asked, reaching into Rick's jeans and stroking his half-hard cock. Rick let out a growl, both at her statement and her cold hand on his warm flesh.

"Sometimes I think you'd rather be fucking Daryl." Rick said, bending down briefly to pull Carol's pants off of her. Carol grinned and leaned against the tree as Rick pulled her pants down to her ankles. Rick stood to his feet, pushing his pants down just above his knees. He was aching, frustrated and beyond turned on. He needed this, badly.

"Jealous, Rick?" She teased. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Daryl's head poke out from behind a tree. Really, she would have thought he'd be better at following people, she'd seen him hunt before. "This is only sex, remember?"

Rick remembered, it was nothing more than blowing off steam. Whenever they'd get into an argument, they'd – to put it bluntly – fuck it out. Blowing off the steam always helped them to be able to put off whatever tension was between them. Well, thats how it started, at least. When Carol had noticed that Daryl had started following them into the woods to watch them have sex, it become more than just blowing off steam. Both of them thought it, but only Carol would admit it, but knowing that Daryl was watching them made it much hotter than normal.

"I'll talk to Daryl." She assured Rick, wrapping one arm around his shoulder, her other hand still wrapped around his cock. "After you fuck me."

Rick leaned down and captured her lips again, putting one hand up on the tree. "Is he watching?" He asked against her lips.

"Mmhmm." She mumbled, biting down on Rick's bottom lip. As soon as she pulled away, Rick turned her around and pushed her into the tree, waiting a second to make sure he hadn't actually hurt Carol. When she let out a moan, Rick knew that she was alright and he hadn't hurt her.

Rick pressed his mouth against Carol's ear, biting down on her earlobe. "What do you say we give Daryl a good show, hmm?" When Carol nodded, he pulled his belt out of its loops and folded it in half, giving it to Carol to put in her mouth to bite down on. Carol was happy they'd just raided a clothing store and Rick had a new belt, one that wasn't too dirty. Carol took the belt in her mouth, holding her hands up against the tree in front of her as Rick nudged her legs open. Carol held herself up on the tree, glancing back at Rick over her shoulder as she watched Rick line his cock up with her entrance. She moaned against the belt as he pushed his cock inside of her, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her back against him.

He thrust into her a few times, slow and meaningful thrusts, angled deliberately. The arm around her waist moved down and his fingers found her clit, rubbing his rough fingers over the small bundle of nerves as he thrust up into her. Carol pushed back on him every time he pulled out of her, crying out against the belt in her mouth. In the weeks they'd been doing this, Rick knew exactly how to get Carol off, he knew each of her buttons, knew how to angle himself, knew how fast to go, knew her limits. He knew her body better than she did at this point.

"Ya think Daryl's watching this right now? Watching me fuck you against a tree?" Rick spoke low in Carol's ear, almost growling as he fucked her. His free hand came up and wrapped around the base of Carol's neck, rough fingers tightening slightly. Now that he knew it turned Carol on to have Daryl watching them fuck, he was going to use that to his advantage. He wouldn't admit it, but it did make fucking her much hotter knowing that someone was watching them. "Think he's hard, watching you get fucked?"

"Rick!" She growled against the belt, letting her head hang low. This was one of her favorite positions, it felt so _damn _good. She never lasted long in this position and Rick knew that, it was probably why he'd chosen it. Carol wanted to spit the belt out and stop having to muffle her noises, but she knew she needed to keep quiet, she didn't want to draw attention to them from their group members or from walkers.

Rick's thrusts increased in speed and in force, the sounds of their skin slapping together loud enough that Daryl could probably hear them. "Bet he wishes he was me right now, buried in this perfect pussy. Who wouldn't want to be me?" He growled. "Are you thinking about Daryl right now, wishing he was me?" Carol shook her head, her toes curling in her boots. She was moaning loudly against the belt, the combination of Rick's thrusts and the fingers playing with her clit distracting her greatly. "Do you wanna come? Wanna come for me, come for Daryl?" He asked, biting down on her earlobe. Carol nodded quickly, the hands pressed into the tree pulling off pieces of bark in handfuls. "Come for me, Carol." He said against her ear.

Rick's command and few final thrusts spirals both of them into a climax, Rick's much larger body pining her against the tree.

Carol dropped the belt that was in her mouth as she came down from her orgasm, turning her head and immediately making eye contact with Daryl Dixon.

* * *

Daryl cursed as Carol looked up and made direct eye contact with him, quickly doing his jeans up and hiding behind the tree. There was no point in doing that, she'd seen him. There was no way she hadn't seen him. Daryl ripped off a piece of fabric from the bandana in his pocket and wiped his hand off, discarding it on the ground. Hell, how was he going to face Carol after this? How was he going to face Rick? Was she going to tell Rick?

He leaned against the tree and leaned over to look around the tree to see if they'd left yet a few moments later. He didn't see anyone, so he felt safe enough to walk out from the tree.

Total mistake.

"Did you like what you saw?" Carol asked, standing a few feet behind Daryl. _Shit. _Daryl thought to himself as he turned around and looked at Carol. She didn't seem angry or disgusted, hell she looked like she was still turned on.

Daryl looked down at Carol, glancing around to see if Rick was around. It appeared that Rick was gone. "Maybe." He mumbled.

Carol's lips turned up in a smirk as Daryl stared down on the floor. She felt bad that she had snuck up behind him, but she knew that she had to do it now. When else would she get that chance? "Daryl, I know you've been watching us. For weeks now."

Daryl looked up at her and set his eyes in a glare. She knew he was watching and she never said anything? All this time? "And you didn't think to mention that?"

"Daryl, _you're _the one who's been watching me have sex with someone, I don't think you get to be angry here." She argued, crossing her arms over her chest. Daryl frowned, she had a point. He was such a damn creep, he knew it. Yet, she still didn't look angry. "We're not angry, well I mean we _were_. It's actually... Kind of hot." She admitted.

"What?" Daryl asked as he looked up at her. She wasn't mad? She wasn't disgusted? Wait, she.. She thought it was hot?

"It's kind of hot... Knowing someone is watching me in one of my most intimate moments..." Daryl was confused, he would have thought she'd be absolutely furious with him for watching her and Rick, for weeks.

"You ain't mad?"

"At first. I had to stop Rick from kicking your ass." She shared, still standing a few feet away from Daryl. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable by being too close to him. "Rick was angrier than I was."

"What changed?" Daryl mumbled, his hands still buried inside of his pockets.

Carol licked her lips and smiled, thinking back to the moment where everything changed when it came to Daryl watching them.

* * *

_Rick was buried deep inside of Carol, their hands laced together and pinned against the trees and his head between her neck and shoulder. He was biting down on her shoulder, just where the edge of her shirt would cover but the bruise would peak through sometimes. He liked knowing that the mark was there, even if he couldn't see it during the day. He'd know it was there, that was enough._

_He could feel her walls begin to twitch around his cock when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, and he knew exactly who it was. Once again, he'd caught Daryl Dixon watching him and Carol Peletier having sex. He had to fight himself to not pull out of her to confront Daryl for being such a damn creep, but he knew if he pulled out of Carol to go chasing after Daryl, Carol would never let him inside of her again. _

"_Daryl's watching again." He growled in Carol's ear, expecting her to come off even the tiniest bit angry. Instead of becoming angry, Carol cried out and came around Rick's dick, her chest arching against Rick's. He watched, absolutely fascinated by the intensity of Carol's orgasm due to the news of Daryl Dixon's voyeurism. His orgasm quickly followed hers, crushing her into the tree._

* * *

"What changed?" Daryl asked again when he'd noticed that Carol seemed to be in a trance. Upon hearing his voice again, her head snapped up and she looked up at him. Her lips twitched up as she spoke.

"He pointed out you were watching us and I had the most intense orgasm." She admitted.

Daryl immediately reddened and he felt his cock grow hard again, cursing to himself. Fuck, he was like a fucking teenager when it came to Carol. "I.."

"Next time you wanna watch, all you have to do is ask." Carol said with a slight grin on her face. Daryl's eyes widened as he looked at her, his pants were definitely the tightest they had ever been. Carol grinned at the reaction she got from Daryl, next to the way Rick was so desperate to get inside of her, his reaction made her feel incredibly sexy. She walked past Daryl to leave him alone in the forest.


End file.
